All About That Bass
by JirachiWishingStar
Summary: A story involving Big G and Sneech and the song, "All about that Bass" and having their other misadventures of friendship. Idea came from a meme by DoraemonFan4Life on DeviantART. :) I hope you like it! The Cover was made by DoraemonFan4Life and the Song was created and performed by Meghan Trainor. Making a Chapter 2 maybe?


 _A short story by: KittyKatKens (AKA xXTuff-PegasisterXx)_

It was just another day in the village where Doraemon lives, and everyone was inside their homes. Well, excepting two people. Those two people were Big G and Sneech, who were at the park that afternoon.

Big G was a big guy with tan skin, black hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a orange shirt with a big red stripe across it. Big G was not really a nice guy, but he is heck of a bad singer and cook!

Sneech, on the other hand, was a small rich boy with light skin, black hair and black eyes, as well as his blue T-shirt and teal shorts. Sneech is what you call a rich guy. He gets whatever he pleases, without doing chores.

Big G and Sneech were chuckling over the incident that they happened to have with Noby, a small boy with black hair and glasses, who happened to run into Big G and call him King Dedede (ya know, from Kirby :P). Being called King Dedede had made Big G mad. So mad that he ended up beating Noby up in front of Sneech, Sue, and some of the other school kids that were around at the time it happened.

Big G had stopped for a second, panting and breathing as hard as he could. He wanted to walk home and cook some food for his sister, but Sneech decided to do something fun with him.

He was playing "All About That Bass" on his music player. Big G thinks he's about to sing the song, and ask him to sing along.

"Hey, Big G," Sneech said. "Would you like to sing with me?"

Big G looked up at his friend. He knew his singing was terrible, but would he really want to sing with Sneech? Would he want to sing with Sneech and make his ears hurt so badly? Would Sneech even like him as a friend anymore? Big G was so confused by this, that his head was throbbing.

"I don't know, Sneech," Big G replied. "I don't want you to think that I was trying to give you a headache."

"Nonsence, Big G," Sneech said. "We're just going to wear these awesome glittery costumes and sing the song."

Sneech tosses up the costumes. One was a dark purple and another was a goldish yellow. They both had bow ties in the collars of them. One was red and the other was turquoise. There were also creme colored pants with white shoes along with the costumes.

They put the costumes on.

"Now, let's start singing the song," Sneech said.

"I'm ready when you are," Big G replied.

So they start singing the song.

" _Because you know, I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_ ," Sneech had started off.

" _I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_ ," Big G had continued.

" _I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble_ ,"Sneech kept singing.

" _I'm all about that bass, 'bout that bass... bass... bass... bass_ ," They both sang.

" _Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two, but I can shake it, shake it, like I'm supposed to do, 'cause I got that boom boom that all the girls chase and all the right junk in all the right places_ ," Sneech continued. " _I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop, We know that stuff ain't real, come on now, make it stop, If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up, 'cause every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top_ ,"

" _Yeah, my mama she told me "don't worry about your size", She says, "Girls like a little more booty to hold at night", You know I won't be no stick figure, poser, or Barbie doll, so if that what you're into, then go 'head and move along_ ," They both sang.

They sang this until it was almost time for Big G to leave.

"I've gotta go now," Big G said. "But that was fun."

He shook Sneech's hand.

"Your singing was actually quite well," Sneech replied. "You're improving alot."

"Thanks," Big G said. "Noby would think I sounded like a squeaking bubble or something."

He laughed.

"Man, Noby sure is weird," He said. "Isn't he, Sneech?"

Sneech looked at Big G.

"Yeah," Sneech replied. "He really is."

Big G smiled.

"Wanna come home with me to dinner tonight?" He asked his best friend.

"Sure," Sneech replied. "It'll be fun."

So, Sneech and Big G have left the park, going to Big G's home to have dinner.

The two friends had a very fun time together, wanting to do everything they did that day all over again.

 **A/N:**

 **Who knows? I might post a Chapter 2 of this! It looks as if the story is on a cliffhanger or something and plus, I wanted to edit it out a little bit from DA and Wattpad. :/**

 **I also wanted to post it here because why not XD**

 **This was originally posted on Wattpad and DeviantART by me. If you happen to find those stories, just know they were posted by me and not by someone else.**

 **I edited this out a little bit and made it seem like there will be a next chapter.**

 **This story was inspired by DoraemonFan4Life (on DeviantART)'s meme.**

 **The mention of King Dedede from Kirby was placed there to show out the similarities of the characters, King Dedede and Big G (Gian).**

 **More stories coming soon!**

 **Just remember, the old stories I have made back in 2014 will either be renewed or not updated anymore. I have lost track of the files and I don't really like Meta Knight's Secret anymore...**


End file.
